


Taking A Bullet

by Snowcannonblueberry1672 (Jasrusticus15003)



Series: A Whole New Life, For You And Me [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherly Love, Fanfiction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasrusticus15003/pseuds/Snowcannonblueberry1672
Summary: Taking a bullet for Loki, it was just him protecting his little brother.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: A Whole New Life, For You And Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Taking A Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Thor, Loki, and other Marvel characters belong to Marvel and Disney Company.

"You're seriously lucky to be alive, Thor." Bruce spoke. "You're lucky the bullet didn't reach your heart."

  
Thor had only been awake for three hours and he was already kind of being yelled at. Thor rubbed his eyes from his sleepiness from the past nine days from what Bruce had told him. Thor rubbed his head against the pillows under his head and relaxed just a little bit under the green blanket that covered up to his chest.   
  
"I'm sorr-"

  
"Don't apologize to me, Thor Odinson." Bruce cut his teammate off. "Apologize to your baby brother who has been sobbing his heart out for the past almost 216 hours."

  
 _Loki._ The king looked at the doorway to see Tony Stark standing there and holding his six-year-old daughter, Morgan. Morgan reached out towards her uncle figure and Tony carried her over. Morgan gave Thor her own scolding to him about scaring everyone to death. And as an apology, Thor gave her a hug and also a kiss to her forehead. Tony gave Thor a hug and while peaking over Tony's shoulder, he saw the man who he took a bullet to the chest for, Loki.   
  
"B-Big brother?" Loki whispered, Thor's heart hurt at how hurt and sad his little brother sounded.

  
Tony, Morgan, and Bruce left the room giving the king and prince privacy. Thor didn't say anything and Loki didn't say anything, Loki just ran to his big brother and Thor opened his arms wide, welcoming his dear baby brother and wrapped his arms around Loki's back tightly and protectively.

  
"I-I thought y-you w-were g-going t-to-"

  
"But I didn't." Thor smiled and pressed his and Loki's foreheads together.   
  
  
"Why-Why would you do that?" Loki asked. "Why did you a-allow yourself to get hurt for me?"

"Because I love you, little brother," The monarch responded. "I love you so much, Loki." 

  
"I-I love you so much too, Thor."

  
Thor helped Loki onto the bed and into his lap. Even without a hair brush, Thor started to pull apart the hair knots that he found in the prince's hair. Once he was sure Thor got rid of most of the hair knots, Loki turned and pressed the left side of his head against Thor's chest, his brother's steady heartbeat relaxing him as he nuzzled his elder sibling's chest. After kissing the top of Loki's head and grabbing Loki's right hand and giving it a squeeze, Thor started humming a song that their mother sang to him and Loki when they were kids.

  
"My Thor, the best big brother in the world." Loki said happily, and in return, another kiss was given to the top of his head.   
  
  
"My Loki, the best little brother in the world."


End file.
